Power of Persuasion
|items= *5 bronze helms *5 steel swords *5 bronze kiteshields *5 iron chainbodies *5 brronze platelegs |kills = * Three Highwaymen (level 15) * Elite Highwayman (level 25) }} Walkthrough Begin the quest by talking to the Campaigner in the center of Varrock Square. *Campaigner: Do you wish to make a difference in the world, but don't know how? *Player: Ummm... *Campaigner: Then join the Defenders today! *Player: The Defenders? *Campaigner: Well Varrock did copyright its name, so we became the Defenders. *Player: So there's more of you? *Campaigner: Well, not yet. That's why I am trying to recruit more people to my cause. *Player: Do you have armour or weapons for your army? *Campaigner: Oh, you know what it's like... But it will come in the future! *Player: Funds? A base of operations? Anything? *Campaigner: Well... Well, no. We have nothing. *Player: I think you need some assistance, if you want your project to go anywhere. *Campaigner: Yes. Do you know where I could find someone willing? *Player: This will be harder then I thought. Armor and Weapons In order to obtain armor for the army you will need to go and mine copper, tin, iron and coal in order to smelt five bronze helmets, five steel swords, five bronze kiteshields, five iron chainbodies and five bronze platelegs. These cannot be bought as the campaigner will not accept them. After obtaining the items talk to him and he will be pleased. *Campaigner: Fantastic, you are quite the miner and blacksmith. *Player: Why thank you, I have worked quite hard. *Campaigner: We'll make a soldier out of you! *Player: Oh boy. Recruitment After smelting the armour and weapons you need to talk to five men or women in any city (3 men and 2 women are required for success) and ask them to join the defenders. Their answer is randomized, but their answer will remain unless they are killed or you leave for over fifteen minutes. The dialogue is as follows: *Player: Are you willing to join an army of Defenders who horde off evil in Varrock? They will either answer yes or no. Getting Funding After recruiting return to Varrock Town Square and talk to the Campaigner who now has the men and women you recruited standing around him. *Player: Pleased to see that things are going well for the Defenders! *Campaigner: Yes they are, soon we shall be able to vanquish all evil. *Player: Hooray. *Campaigner: But we still need something... *Player: Funds? *Campaigner: That's it! *Player: How can we get funding? *Campaigner: You can sacrifice your material possessions in order to fund my operation? *Player: Umm, no. *Campaigner: How then? *Player: Perhaps royalty? *Campaigner: And if they say no, it will be a royal pain. *Player: ... After this teleport to Falador and talk to Sir Amik Varze. *Player: Hey Sir Amik. *Sir Amik: Yes? *Player: How would you feel about funding an organization dedicated to keeping peace in Varrock? *Sir Amik: Varrock's affairs do not concern me... From here you have three options. *Player: Please? *Sir Amik: Hmmm... *Player: Please? *Sir Amik: Hmm... *Player: Please??? *Sir Amik: No! You are annoying me! *Player: Pretty please? *Sir Amik: Well... *Player: Pretty please with a cherry on top? *Sir Amik: I'll see what I can do... *Player: PLOX *Sir Amik: Okay. Once this has been resolved return to Varrock Square and talk to the Campaigner. Building a Base *Campaigner: You're doing amazing, Private. *Player: Thank you, but one thing is still missing. *Campaigner: And what is that? *Player: A base of operations! *Campaigner: Whatever shall we do? Who can help us? *Player: Well, I could continue to help since it's what I've been doing all day... *Campaigner: Would you? You are a benevolent soul! *Player: Right... After this continue to any Real Estate Agent and inquire about a base. *Player: Could I build a base for a group of Defenders who wish to maintain peace in Varrock? *Real Estate Agent: Why yes, quite easily! After choosing a location you will be teleported to a house and have been given 50 teleport to House tablets which are useless to you (to prevent people from being unable to finish the quest) and you are free to return to Varrock. When you do you will be greeted by the Campaigner with the now fully armed men and women (known as level 5 Defenders) all standing around. *Player: I now have a base for our operation! *Campaigner: Really? *Player: Yes! I have the teleport tablets right here! *Campaigner: Fantastic work Private, I like you attitude and spirit, how would you like to become an honorary member of the Defenders. *Player: I would be honored. *Campaigner: Then let the games begin! Congratulations, quest complete! Category:Rework